


What Remains Unseen

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Malcolm Bright Gets the Love He Deserves, Protective Dani Powell, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Dani plays a terrifying game of 'how long will it take the team to notice she's dating Malcolm'.Malcolm tries not to blush every time she pushes how far she can go before they realize.
Relationships: Dani Powell & JT Tarmel, Gil Arroyo & Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

He feels out of place. 

Gil is busy entertaining guest and by guest, he means his mother. The two of them flirt nonsense back and forth as Gil pulls batch after batch of cookies out of his oven. They laugh and smile and Bright is happy for them. Glad that they still find some light in their lives despite the sad and dark times that have threatened to swallow them both hole. It’s still disgusting and weird to his surrogate dad to make his mother blush with a poorly hidden compliment. 

JT and Tally are in the living room. They’re on the sofa talking quietly to one another. He can hear his name mentioned briefly, causing JT to glance back at him, but then he shakes it off and their conversation continues. He likes Tally. She smells soft and gives really good hugs. She makes JT laugh effortlessly and Bright finds their relationship to be both wholesome and worthwhile. 

“Tally,” JT grunts as he attempts to move his wife off his lap. Tally pokes a little more before letting him up, earning a small smile from JT despite his tone seeming bothered or aggravated. “Damn it, woman,” he grumbles, kissing her. He smiles at her and they kiss again. “Enough, enough,” he pulls away and steps towards Malcolm and the door. “I promised Dani I would help her back into Gil’s driveway.” He dodges Tally’s arms as she attempts to pull him into another kiss.

As he steps out of the living room and brushes past Malcolm, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he passes.

Malcolm stands in his same spot for five more minutes, patiently waiting for Dani and JT to come into the house. Just as he starts to grow impatient from having nothing to do, they open the door mid-argument.

“Not true,” Dani says, face pinched in annoyance. She steps towards Malcolm before turning her back to JT to add. “You’re such an idiot! If you really wanted to measure how badass someone is maybe we should look at how many times it takes a person to pass the detective placement test.”

JT’s mouth opens like a hinge,” you little-”

“Kids, kids,” Gil grumbles from the kitchen. Gil’s face quickly grows from mild irritation to a grin. He points to Malcolm, finger aimed slightly above his head. “Bright.” He calls the man’s name and Malcolm looks up, eyes wide when he sees exactly what it is he’s managed to back up under. “Mistletoe!”

He glances at Dani out of the corner of his eye. She’s under it too.

“Gotta kiss, shit heads,” JT grins at the two of them. He pushes Dani ever so slightly and she turns and punches him in the arm. “Hey!”

Dani rolls her eyes and looks to Malcolm. She blows a bubble with the gum in her mouth once, eyes thoughtfully taking in Malcolm’s nervous pale face. She smiles softly, once, and takes him by the sides of his face. She kisses him as she had two nights ago when she stayed over at his house. She kisses him like she has a dozen times before. 

“Jesus,” JT mumbles and Dani can hear his feet shuffling on the floor at their very public display. 

Jessica leans in while JT stumbles away,” how was it?”

Dani wipes her mouth with the back of her hand,” like kissing my brother.”

Malcolm’s cheeks heat up, his neck and face suddenly uncomfortably hot. 

Gil chuckles, turning away from them with a shake of his head. “I’d hate to see any family reunion you with, Powell. I have never seen siblings kiss like that.” He makes a ‘humph’ sound and goes back to his oven duty. Unbothered and unphased now that action is over. Jessica turns with him a moment later, her eyebrows drawn in suspension. She doesn’t say anything, mercifully. 

“What was that?” Malcolm asks hours later. He’s hot with alcohol and embarrassment he swore he bit down earlier. 

Dani smiles, secretly so much prouder that Malcolm’s voice has risen several octaves. “You said you were okay if we told the others,” she reminds him with a coy smile. “So, I want to make a game out of it.” She stops outside his apartment,” I’m gonna just do what I would do if they already knew until they realize that we’re boinking.”

Malcolm frowns at her term,” boinking? That makes me-” He shakes his head and Dani smiles with her newfound power. 

“Boinking.”

Malcolm glances at her.

“Malcolm,” Dani says, reaching across the console and taking his hand. “Wanna boink tonight?”

He pulls his hand from hers and opens his car door.

“Oh come on-”

He keeps walking, knowing she’s following behind him.

“Baby,” Dani calls, jogging up to catch up to him. “Alright, alright,” she surrenders when she gets to his apartment door and he motions to shut the door before she gets there. “I won’t say it.” He raises an eyebrow. She places her hand over her heart,” I won’t.”

He opens the door and lets her in.

She waits. 

He’s nearly asleep, nestled facing her as the little spoon. 

“Malcolm,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to his warm skin.

He hums sleepily, shifting.

“I boink you.”

He groans.


	2. New Years

“Can’t we stay here?” Malcolm attempts to curl further into Dani, stopping her from standing and moving away. One well-placed finger into his bony side and he yelps softly, releasing her from the prison he thought he had made inescapable. 

She untangles herself from his lanky limbs. Bending down she sweeps his hair from his face and kisses his forehead. She pats his shoulder,” come on. It’s a tradition.” This earns her a soft grunt and she knows he’ll follow her momentarily. “It’s easier if we just go,” she reminds him. 

He pulls himself to his feet, his face paler than normal but altogether he’s steady on his feet. She tosses a pullover at him and he reluctantly puts it on. No matter grumpy he pretends to be, he still takes her hand and lets her pull him out the door. Their hands remain joined through the car ride, his head leaned back against his seat. He nearly falls asleep on the ride to Gil’s which startles her. Usually, the trouble he faces falling asleep and staying asleep leaves him up for days but lately it’s the opposite. 

“Finally,” JT greets them at the door with an eye roll. He lets them in and motions in the general direction of where Gil has set up snacks and drinks for the night. Malcolm stands numbly at Dani’s side, not taking in a single thing the detective is saying. Dani walks to the kitchen and looks back to find Malcolm yawning and rubbing his eyes where she left him.

“What’s with him?” Dani looks behind her to find Gil rummaging through his fridge. He glances up at her once before turning right back to his rummaging. He pulls a bottle of Pedialyte from the back of the fridge and puts it beside the drink she’s pouring. “He looks like shit.”

Maybe she should have let him stay home. He looks small as he wraps his arms around himself and glances around. She watches him scan the living room for her, she can see the frantic jerk of his eyes as he realizes he’s lost her. “Malcolm,” she says and he finds her. She can see the relief wash over him. “Want a drink?”

She can feel Gil’s eyes on her as Malcolm nods his head and steps into the kitchen. Despite agreeing months ago that they were both okay with telling the team, she suddenly feels self-conscious as Malcolm steps into her personal space. As if he shouldn’t be there. 

“You sick, Bright?” Gil steps in too, pressing a hand to Malcolm’s forehead. 

Malcolm shakes his head, stepping away from Gil’s hand and closer to her. “No,” he grunts but still takes the Pedialyte she hands him. “Just cold.”

Gil glances at her and she shrugs. She’ll squeeze an answer out of Malcolm later but now isn’t the time.

“Nice of you two to join us,” JT mumbles as Dani leads her two-man train into the living room. She takes a place on the sofa, frowning when Malcolm doesn’t sit beside her. Rather, he slides down onto the floor and pulls his knees to his chest. His head leans on her knee, his arms wrapped around his knees.

She sparks a conversation with JT and Tally, getting sucked into their latest debate on if they should adopt another rescue animal. She glances down occasionally, watching as Malcolm loses his battle with exhaustion. His head is heavy on her knee and wishes more than anything to pull him up on the couch. 

“Wake Bright,” Gil says, hands full of beers as he attempts to hand them all a cup before the countdown begins.

Dani takes the beers he hands her but she doesn’t wake him.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Gil kisses his beer.

Tally and JT kiss sweetly.

Dani slides down off the couch to his side. Pulling him back against her when he wakes with a grunt at her movement. “Shh,” she runs a hand through his hair and those exhausted blue eyes ease back shut. He repositions himself and places his head in her lap. 

JT glances at them, something off about how at ease Bright and his partner look together. Still, they’re an odd pair and he doesn’t assume anything. Not even when Dani presses a kiss to Bright’s temple.


	3. In the bedroom

“Malcolm!”

He bolts upright. The sun is peaking through the curtain, rays straight into his eyes as he flinches at the sudden invasion of sound. He looks around, hearing but not seeing his mother. “Mom?” He runs a tired hand over his face and pushes himself out of the bed. He’s met with cold wooden floors and the sudden realization that’s buck ass nude. 

“Malcolm?” The inflection of her tone is softer, hopeful and he knows he’s got no time at all to cover his pelvis before his mother sees their version of the family jewels. 

He glances around the floor, condemned by the fact that he’s not sure whose pants are on his floor but they’re certainly not his. He pulls them over his hips. They’re a little loose on his hips but better than nothing. Way better than nothing. 

“Malcolm!” Jessica Whitley finds him and her smile dies slowly from her lips. She squints at him, looking him up and down before glancing behind him at his bed. “Oh,” she lifts an eyebrow,” you had a guest.” She purses her lips,” I certainly hope I’m not interrupting.”

Malcolm shakes his head and places an arm on her shoulder, guiding her away from his bed. More importantly, the New York detective his mother has seen enough times to now know her name. “What is it that you needed?” He runs a tired hand over his face and tries to wake himself up enough to function clearly as his mother starts explaining exactly what it is now that he and Ainsely have done. 

“Mother,” he interrupts her mid-sentence and she scowls. “Can this wait? I can come to the house tonight?”

Jessica considers this a moment and decides a visit is better than the tongue lashing she had planned. “Fine,” she pulls her purse higher onto her shoulder. She glances back in the directions of the bed,” and bring your friend so we can have a proper meeting.” She sighs like he’s causing her physical pain and adds,” and please wear decent clothes.”

He watches her leave, sighing tiredly as the door shuts. Bent over the island in the kitchen, he can hear the sheets on his bed shuffling as Dani slides out of bed. He remains leaning even as her footsteps enter the kitchen.

She hums and presses her body into his side. She kisses up his jaw and to his ear, gently taking the lobe in between her teeth. “As good as these shorts look on you,” she pulls away and looks at his butt. “And I mean, they look really good.” She slips an arm around his hips,” you’re wearing my jogging shorts.”

Malcolm sighs, asperated. He moves his head and looks at her,” come with me to my mother’s tonight?”

She smiles and kisses him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she allows herself to be pulled into his arms. “Only if you’re wearing this.”

He smiles,” deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something sickeningly whumpy with just enough fluff   
> Unfortunately, I can't think of a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just turned in a history essay that I have been busting my ass over and forgot that I titled the doc "Eat The Rich" and my 60-something prof is gonna see that so let's hope my man Steve has a sense of humor or is an anarchist... either way


End file.
